Puzzled Hearts 1
by Yuumura Kirika
Summary: In a new-year's cruise, some of the girls have to take difficult and important steps. Michiru isn't liking Haruka's strange behavior and Usagi wants to deepen her relationship with Mamoru, who thinks she's too young yet.
1. Default Chapter

Puzzled hearts Chapter 1 by Kirika E-mail: kirika@hellokitty.com  
  
It was very late in the night when the phone rang in Usagi's home. She answered quickly because she knew her mom would be very upset if she had to answer the phone past midnight. Sitting in the side of her bed, Usagi started to talk with a sleepy voice.  
"Hello... Usagi talks..."  
"Hi, Usagi-chan!" a voice shrilled, "It's me, Minako!"  
"HI, Minako..." Usagi said, "Why are you calling me so late?"  
"I have a surprise for you and all the others," she cried out, "and I need to say it to someone."  
"But it has to be at one o'clock? Besides, can you talk a little lower?"  
"Ok, but I swear you'll not regret losing some minutes of sleep."  
"It's all right. Go on, Mina, tell me news."  
  
The next morning rose with a chilly wind and the prevision of snow at night. Two days ago, in Christmas Eve, everyone was stuck in their houses because the snow. Probably January 1st would be the exactly same way.  
"Hi, mom!" said Usagi while picking up her boots to go out.  
"Hi..." mumbled her, astonished with her daughter awaken at seven in the morning.  
"I'll go to Rei's house, you don't need to wait me for the lunch!" Usagi cried out as she closed the front door.  
  
"Do you have any idea of why Usagi called us at 2:00 AM to ask us to meet here in Rei's house?" asked Ami.  
"Nope," said Rei with a cold smile. She seemed to have a sleepless night. "But I promise if she doesn't arrive here in five minutes I'll kill her."  
Makoto and Ami exchanged looks of concern when Minako came in with Michiru and Haruka. Rei opened her eyes wide.  
"Surprised to see us?" smirked Haruka.  
"Actually, yes. Usagi said nothing about you two joining our meeting," Rei answered promptly.  
"It's all my fault," said Mina, "I just asked her to call you three. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were invited by me,"  
"So it's your idea all this," assumed Makoto.  
"Of course it is!" said Usagi, entering the living room of Rei's house, "I would never have any idea in the middle of night,"  
"Maybe in your nightmares after having those huge dinners," Rei grinned.  
"Don't you dare saying anything about my way of having dinner!" Usagi said with fire in her eyes.  
Minako pushed the two apart, claiming for no fight that day. Usagi sat by the window and seconds later saw Setsuna walking toward the temple.  
"Hi, girls. Am I the last one to arrive?" she asked.  
"Oh, no," Usagi pointed out, "Mamoru isn't here yet."  
"Yes, I am," he said coming out from somewhere of Rei's house.  
"Where were you?" asked Usagi, thinking what the hell he was doing there.  
"I was in the back yard chatting with Rei's grandfather. Nothing important."  
She looked suspicious to him, but remained quiet. Minako was now the center of attentions.  
"Well, I'm going just right to the point. I needed to tell you this as fast as I could, because we have to hurry."  
"Hurry for what?" asked an apprehensive Rei.  
"A trip." Minako said.  
"Explain it, please," Ami solicited gently.  
"Well, my father won a big lottery prize, gave it to me and to the friends I wanted inviting for a New Year's Day cruise. We take the ship in 30 December morning and return in 2nd January afternoon. It's just a trip along the coast, but it's a very luxurious ship."  
Everyone stood speechless, a swirl of thoughts in their minds.  
"And you're inviting us.?" asked Makoto in disbelief.  
"Of course! You're my friends, aren't you?" said Minako with a sparkling smile.  
In one second, all of them were chatting and making plans for that wonderful trip.  
  
Mamoru accompanied Usagi to her home at early evening and she was strangely quiet. He assumed it was because she spent all morning and afternoon blabbing about the upcoming travel, but suddenly she started to talk with him.  
"Tell me the truth, Mamo-chan," asked her, "Why did you lie this morning?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Odango,"  
"Oh, I'm sure you know," she said with anger, "You were not at the back yard of Rei's home this morning. I've seen you stepping out Rei's room!"  
He stopped walking for a minute, his eyes widening. However, Mamoru started walking again.  
"I lied because I didn't want to worry you with silly things. I was the first to appear in Rei's house and we were in her bedroom reading some new mangas she bought. When Makoto and Ami arrived, she went to the living room and I remained in her bedroom to finish reading the newest Tamagushi Hokari's work, "The blue fang"."  
"What a liar!!!" screamed Usagi.  
"Why are you saying this?" Mamoru said, "It's the truth!"  
"It's not you! It's Rei-chan!" she explained, "When I asked her if she could lend me "The blue fang" she said she wasn't buying it!"  
Mamoru was relieved. At least, Usagi wasn't worried anymore about meaningless suspicious. However, now she was totally mad with Rei and somehow it was his fault. They stopped at Usagi's home and she looked confidently to him.  
"I'm sorry for doubting you, Mamo-chan," she said in a whisper.  
"Don't bother about it, Usako. I love you just the way you are."  
"I think you just stole this words from a very famous song," she pointed out smiling.  
"Yes, but it's the very truth," he mumbled as he went to kiss her. Usagi let her body fall into his arms and felt dizzy with a so passionately kiss. She said a quick goodbye and went into her house.  
  
At 6:00AM in 30 December, they were all together in Mamoru's apartment. He was going to take everyone to the seaport, where they would meet Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. The four girls were waiting in the living room when Usagi got up and walked to Mamoru's bedroom. She had been in his apartment much more than a couple of times, but his bedroom was an unexplored area yet.  
"Are you ready?" she asked while entering without knocking.  
He turned in surprise wearing just his trousers and an unbuttoned shirt. Usagi had already seen Mamoru wearing much less than that (Nasty minds! I'm talking about swimsuit!), but now he seemed extremely sexy.  
"Let me help you." Usagi whispered as she started buttoning his shirt. She was doing that slowly, sometimes her hands 'escaped' and touched gently Mamoru's tremulous thorax. When he felt little drops of sweat pouring out of his face, he pushed Usagi lightly.  
"It's okay, Usako," he said with a tense voice, "I can manage it. In a few minutes we'll be leaving, right?"  
She gave a last look to his bedroom that as the whole house exhaled a mature scent. His bed seemed soft and comfortable, with a little table at its side. There was a book upon the table, laying next a lamp and all the bookcases were totally full. Waking up from her own thoughts, Usagi left the room.  
  
When they looked to the transatlantic they were going to take, everyone almost fainted. It was a splendorous, luxurious one, and even in their dreams they've never imagined something so lush. Haruka and Michiru have already been in huge ships, but this one was the most extraordinary of them all.  
"Hurry, sailors!" joked Minako, leading the group toward the ship.  
  
Inside the transatlantic, they went straight to the main rail. Minako was dazzled with all that, jiggling like a child, talking with everyone she saw. All the others were paying attention to the horizon, seeing the land farther and farther.  
"She's so beautiful today," said Ami to Makoto.  
"Who?" asked Makoto.  
"Minako-chan, obviously," explained Ami, a little bit uncomfortable with her friend's inattention, "She's so happy that her skin glitters like it was covered with diamonds,"  
Makoto gazed at Minako and noticed that what Ami just said was the pure truth. Minako was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress that showed her pretty knees. However, after concentrating a little more in her friend, Makoto noticed something was wrong.  
"Ami, where are the red bow Minako-chan always uses?"  
"Finally you observed," said Ami, "Rei and I asked her this morning the why she wasn't wearing it, but she only smiled at us and changed subject,"  
"Strange." mumbled Makoto.  
Suddenly, Usagi appeared in front of them, holding Mamoru's hand and giggling with something he'd said.  
"Hi, girls," she started, "Mina-P is calling us to see our rooms,"  
"Let's go, then!" Makoto cried out, "I can't wait for this anymore,"  
  
Because of the glamour of the ship, they didn't get astonish with the splendor of their rooms. Minako's father had reserved three rooms: one for Mamoru, because as the only man in the group he couldn't stay in the same room of any girl (the truth is that even knowing Mamoru was Usagi's boyfriend, Minako's father wouldn't risk his 'little girl' to sleep in the same bedroom a man is). However, the other two rooms were larger and each one had four beds, so the girls would have to make two groups of four.  
"It's really a pity I cannot stay with Mamo-chan," moaned Usagi.  
"I don't think your father would like to listen to it," grinned Haruka.  
"Well, well," interrupted Minako, "I invited you here and so I propose we make mixed groups, I mean, let's stop with this Outer/Inner thing, okay?"  
"I agree as long as I stay with Haruka," said Michiru.  
"It may be arranged," Minako answered in an unnatural voice, "amid them, me and Makoto shall lay. Thus, the others together may well stay."  
"Minako-chan," Ami said with a laugh, "you're unbelievable!"  
"I know, I know." she giggled, "Let's settle down and meet somewhere, right?"  
"Why don't we go to the swimming pools?" suggested Setsuna, "I think some of you need a good tan,"  
"Okay, then," said Ami, looking at her own skin, "Let's meet next to the springboards in one hour,"  
They all agreed and entered their respective rooms very excited. How many surprises that trip would bring? 


	2. Puzzled Hearts 2

Puzzled hearts Chapter 2 by Kirika E-mail: kirika@hellokitty.com  
  
Minako changed clothes astonishingly quickly. Michiru was choosing one swimsuit from her large collection of them while Minako was pestering everyone to hurry up.  
"Oh, Minako, shut up!" Mako-chan cried out. "The pools aren't going anywhere. They'll wait for us,"  
"I know, but you're too slow." she complained looking at her own feet and let her body fall into a chair. She was wearing a pink bikini with pattern of little roses and was toying uneasily with her towel. Michiru gazed at her, realizing how sculptural Minako's body was and how she was a beautiful woman.  
"What's up, Michiru?" asked Haruka, still sat on her bed wearing normal clothes.  
"Nothing," she said quickly, looking to the chosen swimsuit in her hands, "I was just seeing how nice is Minako's bikini,"  
"Thanks," said Minako with a tiny smile, "but you have tons of better swimsuits than mine,"  
Michiru headed quietly for the bathroom to change, and Makoto's eyes turned to Haruka.  
"Why aren't you changing?" she asked.  
"I am a little bit lazy today," answered Haruka, "but I think I have to start moving, haven't I?"  
"Unless you want Minako-chan screaming in your ears to hurry up." Makoto grinned and looked to a very irritated Minako.  
  
Soon they were all together again. The aquatic complex was indoors and all the pools were heated, everything arranged to the passenger have fun even with poor weather conditions. Ami was wearing an aquamarine swimsuit and Usagi a light purple bikini, and their skins were as white as clouds in a sunny day.  
"I don't think any of you will tan in this place," joked Rei looking at them and to the place they were.  
"I didn't imagine we would go to indoors pools," said Setsuna, almost excusing for what she said before, "And it was pretty obvious,"  
"The pools in the shipboard only open in warm days," explained Minako, "and we all forget this detail. But let it go, friends! Let's have fun!" she cried out and jumped into the pool, splashing water in everyone.  
As they split up again, Ami and Usagi remained in the pool, swimming and kidding. Usagi was trying to catch Ami, but the blonde was too less skilled in swimming than her friend was, so she stopped a bit to gather breath. She saw Mako-chan and Minako playing some kind of volleyball in the pool with people they've just met (coincidently, they were all men). Not too far from them, Michiru and Haruka were laying down side-by-side next to the water and didn't seem having fun, what worried Usagi. However, turning around a bit more, she saw something that bothered her the most: Rei and Mamoru were sat together, toying each other, smiling, laughing like. like a couple.  
"What's up, Usagi?" asked Ami, popping up from the water, "Why you stopped here?"  
"It's not right," mumbled Usagi, almost ignoring Ami, "I'll be back soon, Ami, hold on."  
Promptly she left the pool, heading toward Rei and Mamoru. Ami thought that Usagi was fuming too much for nothing and decided it was better she didn't interfere in that upcoming fight.  
  
"What so fun is happening here?" she asked them, her hands pressing against her waist.  
"Nothing at all, " answered Rei, with a calm expression.  
"So why are you so happy and cheerful?" she inquired more nervous.  
"We're just having a good time," Rei told to a tense Usagi.  
"Wait. You tell us why you are so nervous," Mamoru said, confused with that strange Usagi's behavior.  
"Maybe because my boyfriend is having "only a good time" with one of my girlfriends," she said gesturing a lot, "I think I'll get some boy to have "only a good time" with me, because my boyfriend is too busy now,"  
She turned around and walked away with anger in each step. Mamoru exchanged looks with Rei and got up.  
"Wait a minute, girl," he said, grapping Usagi's arm and turning her to him, "What do you think I am? A wretch?"  
"I don't know anymore who you are," she asserted without looking at him.  
"Oh, you don't know." he said, "How can you think I could have something with Rei? I think I don't know you either,"  
"It's not the first time I catch you and her in suspicious attitudes," she claimed, "And you were her boyfriend in past,"  
"It was so long ago!" he couldn't believe what Usagi was saying, "And it was a light, short relationship, Usako. It didn't mean anything for me,"  
Lucky Mamoru he couldn't see Rei's face when he said that.  
"I love you," he added, deeply looking in her ocean blue eyes.  
"So prove me, Mamo-chan," she said with a voice so kind that he knew she was his Usagi again.  
He caught her in his arms and kissed her lips gently. As they kissed, Rei quietly walked away from there.  
  
"It seems everything is all right now," Haruka pointed out as she saw in distance Mamoru and Usagi kissing.  
"Or almost," Michiru included as she saw Rei walking away.  
"I hope you're not thinking in interfere in their problems," Haruka said with a harsh voice.  
"I'd never do something like this!" she complained, "I don't know what's going on with you, but it's not the first time you make unpleasant comments about me,"  
"Sorry, Michiru," said a cold Haruka, "I didn't mean to hurt you,"  
Michiru was about to criticize Haruka's tone of voice when a ball came flying and fell between them. Haruka caught it and walked toward the pool where Minako and Makoto were.  
"I think any of you hit it too hard," she said while playing with the ball in her hands.  
"It was me," said a man getting out of the pool, "Did I hurt you?"  
Haruka stood there, speechless, as the man touched her hand, concerned if he'd hurt her.  
"Is it everything OK?" he asked to a frozen Haruka, "What's your name?"  
Seeing Haruka wasn't moving and wouldn't answer his question, Makoto interfered.  
"Her name is Haruka," she said, "She's our friend,"  
"Oh, you know her then," he said, "My name is Higashi Warai, but you can call me just Warai,"  
Warai was a handsome guy, as Minako had already noticed. Now, seeing him outside water, she could analyze his perfect body. He had defined muscles and wonderful emerald eyes. She almost fainted when he opened a great smile, showing his dazzling white teeth. Nevertheless, the smile wasn't for her.  
"So, Haruka," he said, "I've hurt you so much you've lost your tongue?"  
"No, I'm okay," Haruka answered, woken by that silly joke, "I'm just not a chatterbox as some people I know,"  
"Oh, you're so fun, Haruka!" grinned Minako after seeing that her friend's unkind comment has left Warai uncomfortable.  
"It wasn't a joke, Minako" Haruka said, handing the ball to Warai and walking away. She was wearing a beautiful black one-piece swimsuit that showed all the curves of her body. Warai entered the pool again, getting close to Minako and Makoto.  
"Strong personality, isn't it?" he whispered.  
"Oh, yes," Makoto said, "Sometimes she's a bit rude, but it's not purposely,"  
"Does she have a boyfriend?" Warai asked.  
"Yes," said Makoto.  
"No," said Minako simultaneously.  
"Yes or no?" he questioned.  
"Well, we're not sure about it," Minako said.  
"It means I have a chance." Warai stated, starting the game again, before they could explain anything else.  
  
Haruka sat by Michiru side as she was before, but her eyes seemed blank.  
"You spent so much time there just to give back a ball," Michiru pointed out.  
"You know, Minako and Makoto were playing and we started talking," Haruka explained.  
"It seems another person was taking part of this chitchat too," Michiru said.  
"It was one of the guys that were playing, his name is Warai," Haruka told her with the same blank eyes.  
"Warai." Michiru mumbled, "He was ogling you like a starving lion,"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Michiru!" Haruka cried out, waking from her trance. She gazed at her partner, and Michiru saw a different expression in Haruka's face, one she didn't know.  
"I cannot see what's in your mind now," uttered Michiru, "And I don't like it at all,"  
Michiru caught her things and left Haruka alone. She thought about going with Michiru to explain a couple of things, but some feeling she didn't know made her stay there.  
"My mind is puzzled too, Michiru," muttered Haruka.  
  
Ami was drying her hair with a towel when she saw Rei wandering and drinking something. She headed toward Rei, waiving a hand.  
"Rei, wait for me!" Ami cried out.  
"Wasn't you with the others?" asked Rei as Ami approached.  
"Well, I was with Usagi, but after she left to talk with Mamoru, I was swimming alone,"  
"So you saw Usagi, Mamoru and me." Rei started cautiously.  
"Yes," interrupted Ami, "What happened?"  
The both sat in a table next to the bar and Ami asked an orange juice, the same Rei was drinking.  
"Well," started Rei, thinking before saying "Serena got insanely jealous because Mamoru and I were having fun together,"  
"I saw the anger in her eyes when she got out of the pool," confirmed Ami.  
"I don't know why she can't trust me!" said Rei, "I've never betrayed her, I always helped her, and even so she's always thinking I want to steal Mamoru from her,"  
"And don't you?" Ami questioned.  
"You too?!" said Rei, astonished, "I don't believe everyone thinks it of me,"  
"Rei, analyze de facts," Ami started again, "After you and Mamoru brake out, we never saw you liking another guy. Many men have loved you since then, but you were always apathetic with them. What would you think?"  
Rei gazed Ami and thought about what she just said.  
"Only because I didn't fall in love again, it doesn't mean I have any hope about Mamoru," said Rei, drinking her juice, "Moreover, he doesn't love me. In fact, I think he never loved,"  
"Why are you saying this?" asked Ami, "How could you know he didn't love you?"  
"I don't know," replied Rei, "I deduce it because. because he's always so sure about his passion for Usagi, he never thinks how it would be if in past he decided being with me,"  
"And you do," affirmed Ami.  
"Do what?"  
"Rei-chan, I bet you daily thinks how it would be if in past Mamoru decided being with you," said Ami with compassion in her eyes.  
"Let's talk about other things, I'm not liking this conversation," Rei said.  
"It's difficult dealing with an one-sided love," alleged Ami, "but you have to let it go and move on,"  
"You're crazy! I don't know what you're talking about!" Rei cried out, "I don't wanna hear this bullshit anymore,"  
Rei got up and left running. Ami finished her juice and decided stop caring about people who didn't want to be helped.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were eating a piece of watermelon in the other bar of the aquatic complex. Usagi was in a very good mood now, and Mamoru looked at her full of love.  
"Why are you looking this way at me?" asked the blonde.  
"I like to admire beautiful things," he answered with a smile.  
"So I have to think you are looking for almost all the women in this place," she said.  
"You're the only one that matter for me," Mamoru told her kissing her hands.  
"Do you desire me?" she inquired with charming eyes.  
"Of course, Usako," he said, "I love you so much,"  
She kissed Mamoru passionately, caressing his soft wet hair. She made him get up and the both jumped in the pool; Usagi thought about herself as the Little Mermaid carrying her Prince to the oceans. She embraced him tightly and felt his body against hers.  
"How much do you desire me?" she inquired again.  
"Much more than I should," he said, his voice trembling.  
"Will you left the door of your bedroom open to me tonight?" Usagi asked among kisses, but Mamoru pushed her gently.  
"I think we've had this talk before," he said firmly.  
"So you were lying when you said you desire me," she pointed out.  
"No, I wasn't," he affirmed, "But you're only 16 and I don't want to be arrested by police or killed by your father,"  
"It's nonsense!" Usagi alleged, "How would they know? No one have to know, I won't tell anyone,"  
She got close to him, kissing his chest. He could feel her lips in his skin and it really was driving him mad. Usagi scented fresh roses even soaked with water full of chlorine.  
"I don't want to speed up things with you," he said, "I don't want to hurt you,"  
"Like you've just said I'm 16, Mamo-chan! I am not a child anymore, I know what I'm doing" she explained.  
"No, you don't"  
"Yes, I do," she insisted, "You're my boyfriend, stop acting like an overprotective father!"  
She came out of the pool and left he alone, heading to the pool where Minako and Makoto were. Maybe a little game would help to calm down.  
  
Rei was going to take a rest in her room when she saw Michiru in the hallway, ready to enter in her own room.  
"Michiru? I thought you were in the pool with Haruka," Rei said surprised.  
"But I'm not," Michiru said harshly, "I though you were there too"  
"Something happened?" Rei asked, "You're always with Haruka, like if you were glued to each other,"  
"But we are not glued, Rei. We just like each other very much," she said very nervous.  
"I'd say like isn't the appropriated word," asserted Rei, irritated too, "It's much more than simply like."  
"It's none of your business. Why are you interfering? When you chase Mamoru in front of everyone's eyes I don't say anything!"  
"I don't chase him!" Rei screamed.  
"You do! And I'm quite sure he and you are lovers!"  
"Shut up! We're not lovers!"  
"Yes, you are! A couple of traitors!" Michiru yelled, totally uncontrolled.  
"No, we aren't! Who do you think you are to speak with me this way? You're just a filthy lesbian!"  
The both of them remained quite at this sentence. Rei didn't know why she'd said that and Michiru didn't understand what she'd done to hear something like that. The silence was so deep they could hear their own thoughts, which showed them the true reason of their own anger.  
"I'm sorry, I was too nervous," said they both at the same time.  
This simply coincidence made they both to relax a bit. Rei opened a shy smile.  
"I'm so sorry about what I've said," Rei started, "Forgive me, I didn't want to say that horrible thing,"  
"Okay," Michiru answered after thinking a bit about all that, "I think I've hurt you either. Do you want to come in and talk?"  
Michiru opened the door of her room and made a gesture to Rei come in. Rei entered, followed by Michiru, who closed the door delicately.  
  
"I know it sounded full of preconceptions, but I'm not like this," Rei started again, "I was just finding a way to hurt you,"  
Michiru studied Rei from head to foot and then smiled gracefully.  
"I forgive you, it's all right," she affirmed.  
"I don't know what made me react that way," Rei opened her heart, "I was so mad with some things that happened today, and then we started fighting for. because. I don't even know why we were fighting! And I felt I needed to hurt you,"  
"Rei," interrupted Michiru.  
"No, let me explain," said Rei, seeming very anxious, "I didn't find another way to afflict a person so perfect like you and then I said that. Now I'm hating myself for what I did,"  
"I also said some awful things to you, Rei," Michiru affirmed, "I think we're even with each other,"  
Rei looked to Michiru and thought about what she would say to that mysterious woman. Was she trustworthy?  
"No, we aren't" Rei said with a sigh, "You weren't entirely wrong,"  
"What do you mean?" Michiru asked pretending to be surprised. Sometimes she used to do it to discover other people's secrets.  
"Of course I don't have anything at all with Mamoru," Rei answered, "But I'd like to."  
Michiru's mind exploded in pleasure when she heard that. She had strong suspicions that Rei loved Mamoru, but anyone (read Haruka between the lines) believed her. However, Michiru's face remained calm and reliable.  
"Oh, dear, you don't have to be ashamed of this," said Michiru, "Besides, you weren't that wrong about me too."  
Rei made an astonished expression, but quietly she thought she knew the truth about Haruka and Michiru since she met them.  
"Rashly you overstated with that "filthy"," Michiru explained serenely, "but everything else was true,"  
Rei felt the kindness in Michiru's words and hugged her in an act full of dissimulation and ill intentions. Michiru accepted her hug, longing to know which would be the next step.  
"Michiru," started Rei looking at her eyes, "now you know the truth I really wanted your help,"  
Delighted, Michiru gave Rei an approval glance.  
"Now this trip will truly begins," Michiru thought. 


	3. Puzzled Hearts 3

Puzzled hearts Chapter 3 by Kirika E-mail: kirika@hellokitty.com  
  
Ami was totally immerse in "Bag of Bones", the book she had brought to that trip; Ami never would go out of her home without a book - and they always showed its value. She was in a triggering chapter when a voice made her heart jump.  
"Will your boyfriend come back soon?" asked a man with a kind glance.  
Ami turned around and stared at him. She couldn't say he was the most handsome guy in that ship, but he had dazzling black eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. Ami closed her book smiling.  
"There's no boyfriend at all," she answered.  
The man looked at her with inquiring eyes, seeking in her face some expression that could show she wouldn't mind him sitting down.  
"You can sit if you want to," said Ami blushing. Some years ago she would never say something like this but the acquaintance with the other girls (mainly Minako) have changed her in a less shy person.  
"Dou you want some drink?" he asked looking at his own glass.  
"I don't drink alcohol," said Ami in a tiny voice, "Besides, I'm just sixteen,"  
The man seemed surprised when Ami revealed her age, but then she ordered a exotic non-alcoholic cocktail for Ami, who was frozen in place.  
"Oh, I think I haven't said my name yet. It's Yureta Houki,"  
"Mizuno Ami," muttered Ami. She was doing her best to avoid running away, but her shyness was only increasing. Probably it was his eyes fault, that insisted in looking firmly at Ami.  
"Are you alone in this cruise?" asked Yureta-san sipping his drink.  
"No, I'm with some friends," Ami said trying to control her mad heartbeats. "And you?"  
"I'm with no one," he affirmed, "Till now, of course."  
  
"So we have a deal," stated Rei unfalteringly.  
"Yes, we do," confirmed Michiru, "But I prefer to think we're exchanging favors,"  
The two shake hands with radiant expressions. Michiru and Rei left the room, going in opposite directions without looking back.  
  
Minako and Makoto were talking with Warai and other two guys that were playing with them. The game was ended with a great victory of Minako's team and she was the center of attention of the guys, what was deeply irritating Makoto. Everyone talked only about how Minako was a fantastic player and how she caught that difficult ball and all range of things that were making Minako feel prouder and prouder.  
It was because of it that Makoto opened a large smile when she saw Michiru approaching. She walked so freely that seemed she was floating. When the boys saw her, they completely forgot about Minako and stared dazzled to Michiru. She was a very smart woman and knew exactly how to catch men's attention, although in most of times she wasn't very interested in such thing.  
"Hi girls," she said with a extraordinarily eye-catching smile, "I'm joining everyone to have lunch,"  
"Oh," Minako declared, "I really forgot the lunch, where's the others?"  
"Rei was looking for them," Michiru stated, "If you want, you can join us too, guys,"  
Makoto was excited about lunching with them and introduced the three boys to Michiru in signal of gratitude. They were absolutely stunned with Michiru's beauty, but Makoto knew well Michiru's preferences, and they indicated she wasn't a threat.  
  
Rei found Haruka in one of the bathrooms. The blonde was brushing her hair and seemed lost in her own thoughts.  
"Haruka-san," started Rei, "Are you feeling well?"  
"Yes, Rei," answered Haruka as she put her hairbrush in the bag, "What's up?"  
"I was looking for you because we're going to have lunch," explained Rei.  
"I'm not hungry," stated Haruka leaving the bathroom and being followed by Rei.  
"You don't need to eat," insisted Rei, "but we want to join everyone again. Moreover, it was rather difficult to me finding you. I thought you were with Michiru but I was wrong. Why aren't you with her?"  
Haruka stood there in silence, trying to figure out why Rei was asking that. Without finding a good answer, she gave up and asked.  
"Why do everybody think I'm always with Michiru?"  
"Because you are." started Rei in a false impulsive action. Fallaciously, she pretended to be in doubt.  
"Why did you stop? Tell me what you think!" requested Haruka irritated.  
"Because you're so good friends." mumbled Rei, deliberately staring the floor, "And you're always together."  
Haruka caught Rei's arm and choked it, almost screaming.  
"Look to me! Don't dare you lie to me!"  
Rei continued with her eyes down, but Haruka freed her. She turned uneasily and started walking in circles around Rei.  
"Well, I don't know why I'm asking you this. I know what you think, didn't I? I know what everyone think."  
She stopped in front of Rei and told her if they didn't move they would be late for lunch. Rei finally looked to Haruka, relieved, and they walked towards the main restaurant.  
  
When Rei and Haruka arrived at the restaurant, almost everyone was there, including the new members of the group: Warai, his two buddies and Ami's new friend Yureta-san. Haruka was surprised when she saw Warai, but pretended not caring about it. Setsuna, who had disappeared since morning, explained that she changed her mind and decided to explore the ship and it was because of that she wasn't in the pools. The only person who wasn't found until that moment was Usagi.  
"I don't know where she is," said Mamoru, "She just got mad with me and left the pool,"  
"I've checked our room and she isn't there," declared Ami.  
"You don't have to worry," Rei pointed out, "Usagi will appear as she feels her stomach aching,"  
Everyone who knew Usagi couldn't help laughing, and the others started thinking about Usagi being a fat woman who can only think about food.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Usagi, who have just arrived.  
As the girls saw her, they started laughing again, but the guys deduced she was Usagi and regretted thinking about her as fat woman. On the contrary, they thought she was very pretty, but all that analysis became waste of time when they saw Usagi hugging amorously Mamoru.  
Making good use of all that distraction, Haruka stared amazed at Warai. She didn't understand why she was doing that, but some magnetic force made her look to him. His face when he laughed had an inexplicable thing that gave Haruka shivers. Michiru was taking advantage of that situation too and kept an eye on her all the time. What she saw displeased her a lot, but she maintained her diplomatic expression even when she wanted to kill that meddler man.  
In some minutes, they all were having lunch, sat at a large table. Michiru sat next to Haruka, but they weren't talking to each other. Minako noticed that something was really strange between them, but decided only to worry about it later. She and Makoto were having fun with Keichi and Yuuhi, the Warai's friends, and the last thing they wanted was to be concerned with other person's life.  
"What were you doing?" asked Mamoru to Usagi.  
"Just wandering around and thinking," she answered with a cold voice without even looking to his face.  
"Usagi, I've thought you'd already forgotten all that bullshit," he complained.  
"Bullshit?!" she screamed in a low tone, trying to not catch everyone attention, "I was talking about my feelings, my desires, my love, and you. you dare to say it was bullshit!"  
"Sorry, dear, I didn't mean that," Mamoru started, and the both of them were talking in whispers, "I know how important it is to you, but I won't change my position,"  
"You're very unfair with me," mumbled Usagi, "You simply don't want to understand me, to talk with me. I think you want to break up with me and is ashamed to say,"  
Michiru was the one who was sat at Usagi's right, but she pretended not paying attention to their conversation, so she could know what was happening between them. She was worried because she couldn't keep a watch upon Haruka at same time, and hoped someone was doing it for her.  
"You know it isn't truth, Usako," retorted Mamoru, "You know I love you and wanna stay with you forever, so. why do we have to speed up things?"  
"You're trying to confuse me with your fond words, but I know well what I want," she declared giving him an annoyed glance, "After all we went through, I don't think we're speeding up anything. You have to understand we aren't a normal couple,"  
Mamoru stared at her, saying all that discussion was pointless, and Usagi made an angry face, puffing to him. Michiru wasn't sure of what they were talking about, but she had a good guess.  
After lunch, they all went to the pope, urging to see the wonderful huge sea. They were a big group and pushed attention of the other passengers. Setsuna had already been there, so she was leading them with Rei by her side. Just after her were Ami, Minako and Makoto, side by side with their respective mates, being followed by Usagi and Mamoru. Michiru and Haruka came next and last but not least, Warai tried to come close to Haruka.  
"Hi," he said, entering between Haruka and Michiru, "Sorry if I bothered you too much in the pools,"  
She gave him an icy look, and in a normal situation she would just ignore him, but something made her act in a unusual way.  
"It's OK," she answered, "I know people like you cannot keep their mouths closed,"  
Michiru grinned inside.  
"I know I talk much more than I should," Warai stated, "But everyone deserves a second chance,"  
Michiru was certain Haruka would say something spiteful to him, but she was took by surprise when Haruka said with a smile she agreed with him. Michiru thought she was hallucinating, because the Haruka she knew would never behave like that.  
"So, Haruka, is it your first cruise?" Warai asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"No," Haruka answered monosyllabic.  
"And what's your age? I'm 18," he asked.  
"17. But I'll be 18 very soon," she said without looking to him.  
"And what about you?" Warai asked, turning to the other side, "Michiru, isn't it?"  
"Yes," she agreed bitterly, "I'm 17 too,"  
"Do you know each other since long ago?" he inquired curious, puzzled by the icily behavior of them. Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances.  
"Some years," Michiru said.  
"So it's a good friendship. Nowadays, a relationship that is older than an year is a very rare jewel,"  
"In this particular point I have to be in agreement with you," Michiru started, staring to Haruka with a irritated expression, "People don't think anymore that things like love and amity are worthwhile,"  
"I have a different point of view," snap Haruka before Warai could say anything, "I think people know relationships are valuable, but they are so worried with their own issues, that they can't notice other people's dilemmas. And as you know, there's no love, no affection, that can live without mutual comprehension,"  
"Yeah, but," Warai started to say when Michiru interrupted him.  
"Of course not," she pointed out, "but when people don't express what they're feeling, when they hide inside their own cocoon, they block any attempt of comprehension,"  
"Maybe people act this way because they know they'll be condemned and criticized," Haruka said with an annoyed look.  
"You have to admit that it's all speculation," Michiru contra- attacked, "How people can know the reaction of the others without saying their problems openly?"  
"Acquaintance can reveal a lot about personality," Haruka smirked.  
"But there's always surprises," Michiru said, "And some of them are very bad,"  
At this time, they were already in the pope, and Michiru distanced from them. Rei came in her direction, and they exchanged meaningful glances when passed by each other.  
It was pretty cold and a chill wind blew; the waves were mad in the sea, but the huge ship almost didn't oscillate. Haruka leaned on the main rail looking to the horizon and thought about her argument with Michiru. Warai stood by her side.  
"Can I help someway?" he offered his help.  
"No. I think," mumbled Haruka, "You don have to bother with that,"  
"Sorry, but I'm already concerned," he said, "It's really sad to see two good friends fighting,"  
Haruka felt shaken by Warai's worry. As long she could remember, no one had never been worried about her. Excluding Michiru, obviously.  
"Can you tell me why you were fighting?" he asked.  
"I think it's not a good idea." Haruka said, "Besides, I think we didn't know why exactly we were discussing,"  
"May I take a guess?" he suggested and Haruka agreed, "I think you are with a big problem and don't want to tell her. Because of it, Michiru is feeling betrayed and is afraid to loose your friendship,"  
"You're very sensitive," Haruka said, thinking why she was being so sincere with him, "I think you're 90% right,"  
"Where are my mistakes?" he inquired.  
"In some details, but you're right about the big picture," Haruka said, "What do you think I should do?"  
"I don't know," he answered, "What's the problem do you have?"  
"I cannot say," Haruka told him.  
  
"Oh, tell him!" Rei thought. She was hidden close to them, trying to figure out the reason for all that secret.  
  
"Don't you thrust me?" Warai asked, looking deeply in Haruka's eyes.  
"Don't gaze me this way," she said trembling, "I don't like to fell out of control,"  
"If I make you fell out of control, it's a good signal," Warai declared, holding Haruka's hands. They were cold and tremulous. He moved his body closer to hers.  
"Thrust me, please." he said and leaned towards her.  
"Stop it!" Haruka yelled, pushing him, "You're a liar! You were trying to help me, but all you wanted was. You're disgusting!"  
Warai called her name as she went away. Rei started to think which would be the next step. 


End file.
